


lazy morning

by thetealord



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealord/pseuds/thetealord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik gently doms Robert into the sheets at seven am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lazy morning

It was early in the morning, the lamps on their bedside tables burning low, barely lighting the room. The chronometer on the wall ticked somewhere around seven am, and Henrik was just barely beginning to stir. Robert was pressed warm up against him, both of them curled together, legs and arms tangled, naked beneath the sheets. His husband slept soundly, eyes closed, breathing slow and even. Henrik smiled at him, ran his fingers gently through his thin white hair and kissed him, pulling him closer.

Making a quiet, sleepy sound, the older man moved towards him and shifted down, pressing his face into Henrik’s chest, smiling as he began to stir, and looped an arm around him, hugging him tight.

“We should get up, love,” Henrik whispered, still stroking his hair.

“No,” Robert grumbled. “You’re warm and smell good.” He wrapped his other arm around Henrik, too, burying his face in his pectorals and Henrik smiled at him, pressing his face to the top of Robert’s head. He didn’t exactly feel like moving, either. He was all comfortable and warm and Robert was absolutely glued to him, gorgeous in the dim light. He couldn’t even bring himself to pull away, just snuggled down more against him, pressing kisses into his hair.

Robert sighed in contentment and shifted again, pressing his thigh up between Henrik’s legs, and Henrik shuddered when he felt their cocks brushing together. Robert was half-hard, and when Henrik mouthed at one pointed ear, tangling his fingers tighter into his hair, tight enough to pull on it gently, the older man let out a quiet, sleepy, needy sound.

“Sir,” Robert mumbled, voice heavy and deep.

Henrik smiled against the side of his neck. “You want something?” He rolled them over slowly, pressing Robert down against the sheets beneath him.

Robert nodded, barely opening his eyes. “I had dreams about you…” He trailed off, but Henrik knew what he meant and pressed a promising kiss to the side of his neck. “It’s been too long.”

“Then let me.” Henrik moved one hand up across the older man’s chest, touching his warm, dark skin, and kissed his way down his long, thin neck, beneath his hair.

“Are you sure?” the older man breathed.

Henrik nipped at his collarbone. “That’s ‘Are you sure _sir_ ,” he reminded him gently. “And yes. I am. Just relax, darling.” He was still half-asleep, too, but he could make it work. It would be slow, not nearly as intense as he usually was, but that would be all right. It would be just as good in the end, maybe better.

He rolled their hips together, kissing more along Robert’s neck and shoulders and he could hear the other man’s breath picking up. “You’re always such a good boy,” Henrik whispered.

“Yes, sir,” the older man mumbled. “Where do you want me to put my hands, sir?”

“Behind your neck.” He lifted his head to watch Robert fold his hands, then leaned back over him, kissing down his chest, biting at one nipple. “Just like that,” he whispered, “and spread your legs for me.” He coaxed at his thighs and Robert did, Henrik humming his approval. “There’s a good boy.”

Henrik settled down over the older man, rubbing his fingers along his ribs, thumbing his nipple, sucking marks into his skin along the slope of his shoulder. Robert moaned in quiet bliss beneath him, relaxing, growing harder.

“You want more?” Henrik mumbled to him, biting at his collarbone and his chest when the older man nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Robert gasped quietly.

Henrik smiled, leaning up to kiss him as he reached down, taking Robert’s balls in his hand and rolling them gently between his fingers. He could feel the older man tense up beneath him, breathing heavy, and Henrik took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sloppy and wet and open-mouthed, grabbing his balls in his palm and squeezing them with just enough pressure to make Robert melt and wheeze under him.

“There’s a good boy,” Henrik whispered against his lips, kissing him, nipping at his mouth, pressing his tongue between his teeth. “You’re always so good for me, you’re so, so good.” He squeezed the older man’s balls harder, felt Robert pressing his hips into his hand as he grew harder remarkably quickly. Henrik laughed quietly into their kisses when Robert started to beg, soft and needy. “You’re so damn good,” Henrik muttered to him. “Look at how disgustingly hard you are for me already, you love it when I grab your balls so much. I bet you want me to kick you there until you come, I know how much you love that.”

Eyes closed, Robert let out quiet, needy sounds against his lips, nodding as Henrik kissed him. “Please, sir, please, please, I would love it.”

“I know,” Henrik whispered, soft and heated. He was hard, too, starting to ache with it, and he pressed his cock against the older man’s thigh so Robert could feel it. “You love how much it hurts, you gorgeous, needy thing.” He squeezed his balls again, harder, and didn’t let up. Robert let out a beautiful, choking sob, head thrown back against the pillow, gasping, and Henrik grinned, nipping down the stretched out length of his neck. When he reached the base, he sucked a mark into his skin near his collarbone, finally letting go of his balls to dip his hand deeper, one finger circling his entrance, teasing, then pressing just the very tip inside. The older man was so hot and so relaxed it was easy enough to do just that, dipping his finger in and out, just barely giving him a taste.

Robert’s fingers curled into the sheets. He was panting, and when he looked up at Henrik his pupils were so wide, ringed by the perfect, bright Allagan red of his irises. He didn’t quite look sleepy anymore, just aroused and out of it, deep in blissful subspace. “You beautiful man,” Henrik whispered, kissing him gently, contrasting that with the press of his finger inside him and his other hand tangling tight into Robert’s thin white hair, twisting it around his hand and pulling hard. Robert sobbed, once, desperate, and kissed him back.

“How about I get my cock in you?” Henrik muttered, mouthing lazily at his lips, and Robert tilted his head beautifully into his kisses as Henrik finger-fucked him slow and thoughtful. He moved down across the older man’s chest, bit at one nipple and sucked it between his teeth, licking at the hard nub, pressing his finger in a little deeper and smiling when Robert let out a quiet moan. “I’ll fuck you until I fill you up with my come, and if you’re a good boy, I’ll grab your balls again too, how does that sound?”

Robert nodded, leaning up into his touches, hips pressed into his hand, arching his chest up off the sheets as Henrik sucked on his nipple again. “Please, sir,” he gasped.

Henrik hummed quiet approval and moved up to one of Robert’s long pointed ears. “Then roll over,” he whispered, heated, against the shell, mouthing at the edge. “I’ll put all my fingers in you and stretch you open until you’re aching and desperate for me, then fuck you into the sheets.” He nipped along the shell of his ear, biting down at the tip as Robert let out quiet, gorgeous sounds. “I’ll make you beg for my cock.”

“Please,” Robert mumbled. “I want it, sir, please!”

“I know you do, you good boy.” He kissed at the base of his ear, then pulled his hands away and coaxed him to roll over, which he did, obediently.Robert’s breath was heavy and quick, hear pounding in his chest, his cock terribly hard, and Henrik smiled as the older man pressed his face into the pillow, moaning, hands folded beneath him.

Henrik leaned over to the bedside table to get their lube, uncapping it and slicking his fingers as he melted back down against Robert for a moment, kissing the back of his neck and the backs of his shoulders, pressing his nose against his warm skin and closing his eyes. “You’re such a good, good boy for me. You want this so much.”

Perfectly content there, slumped against him, he brought his hand down, spreading the older man’s cheeks and teasing his entrance again, rubbing at the tight muscle with the tip of one finger. “You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, “Such a good boy. I can’t wait to get my fingers in you.”

Robert just moaned and Henrik slipped one finger inside him again, this time pressing it in deep, curling and twisting it to open him up. He was so hot inside, and he opened up again easily, groaning against the pillow. Henrik nuzzled his skin, kissing lazily at his neck and tangled his other hand into Robert’s hair, twisting it tight between his fingers, listening to his slightly muffled gasp and a quiet yelp as he pulled on it and pushed his finger into him as deep as he could manage at the same time.

As he worked a second finger in, he sucked marks along the back of Robert’s neck, marks that would be covered by his hair later, and moved down to leave more along his shoulders, scissoring his fingers inside the older man, opening him gentle and slow as Robert moaned beneath him.

“Good boy,” he whispered as he trailed more kisses down along his spine, sucking marks against his shoulder blades and working three fingers into him. “Good boy.” He twisted his fingers in slow and deep, twisted and curled them, pressed against him on the inside and Robert groaned and arched his hips into each press of his fingers. Henrik smiled against his skin, nipping down across his back as he shifted downward, straddling Robert’s thigh and rocking his hard cock against it. He was leaking now, and he wanted the older man to feel how wet he was. “You want my cock?” he whispered against his skin, stretching him open as Robert rocked back into his hand.

“Yes, sir,” Robert moaned against the pillow. “Please, please, sir, I want your cock in me. I want to come on your cock.”

“You will,” Henrik assured him gently. “You just have to wait a little while longer.”

Finally, he pulled his fingers out of him, slow and gentle, and Robert relaxed with a quiet moan, slumping against the sheets, still rolling his hips.

“You feel all empty now, don’t you?” Henrik muttered to him, shifting away for a moment to slick himself. “Just a moment longer, gorgeous, and I’ll fill you up again.”

“Please,” Robert sobbed. “ _Please_.”

Moving up over him again, Henrik straddled his hips, listened to Robert moan as his cock pressed against the crack of the older man’s arse. He smiled, lazy and sure of himself as Robert started to beg for him again, more sleepy babble than anything.

“Shh,” Henrik whispered, taking his cock in one hand and pulling Robert’s cheeks open with the other. He pressed his cock to his entrance, gasping as he pushed inside, and reveled in the way Robert groaned and arched as he slid into him, pressing in slow and steady, all the way to the base.

When he was in deep, he rolled his hips, Robert moaning and gasping, and lowered himself down over him, his chest pressed to Robert’s back, skin against skin. It was wonderful and hot and his lips pressed to the top of the older man’s spine, at the back of his neck. He nudged his hair aside to get at his skin, mouthing at the marks he’d already left there.

“You are so gorgeous when you’re like this,” Henrik whispered, rocking his hips against Robert’s, “All mine.”

“Yes, sir,” Robert sobbed beneath him, and Henrik started fucking into him, nice and slow, barely pulling out.

“You’ve got marks all over your skin,” he muttered, nipping at another, darker one. “It’s so completely gorgeous. And you love this so much, you love it when I pin you down and fuck you, you love it when I’m in complete control of you.”

“Yes,” Robert moaned, louder, more insistent, shifting his hips upward. “Please, _please_.”

“I know,” Henrik whispered to him, drawing out and pressing in, fucking into him a little harder. “You’re so beautiful and you’re all mine right now. I’m going to fuck you so hard into the sheets, fill you right up, you’ll love it so much.”

Robert just sobbed quietly, nodding against the pillow, and Henrik twisted his fingers tight into his hair again, until the older man was whimpering and moaning and panting as Henrik fucked him. He started shoving himself in harder, jerking his hips in a quick, snapping rhythm, pushing in deep. It felt so good he moaned aloud, pressing his forehead against the back of Robert’s shoulder, panting against his dark skin. “Gods,” he growled, “You feel so damn good. You must want to come so bad. Your cock must be aching for it.”

Robert nodded, begging again, and Henrik laughed breathlessly into his hair. “Gorgeous.” He found his way to Robert’s ear again, nipping hard at the shell, making the older man yelp between gasps and moans. “Beg for my come.”

The words barely left his mouth before Robert did exactly as he asked, begging with words and whimpers and the rocking motion of his hips against the sheets, desperately seeking more friction against his leaking cock and his doubtlessly aching balls. The more Robert begged, the more Henrik fucked him, closing his eyes and shuddering, reveling in it. He leaned up over him, shifting to get himself in deeper, to fuck him harder.

With Robert begging so beautifully, and so completely desperate and hot and prone beneath him, utterly his, it wasn’t long before he could feel the pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach, growing hot. He groaned as he grew closer, panting hard and reveling in the way it felt to be so deep inside the older man, fucking him hard into the sheets while Robert begged for it.

At last, he gasped hard and shuddered, eyes rolling back in his head as he felt himself go over the edge and he jerked himself in deep, rocking into him as he came inside the older man in long, hard spurts, moaning and buckling down over him.

Robert moaned, too, sobbing from how desperate he was to come, and as Henrik collapsed down over him, he smiled against the back of his shoulder, and slid one hand beneath Robert’s hips. “There,” he muttered against his skin, voice grating as he took Robert’s balls into his palm. “You’re all filled up with me, now I need you to come for me like a good boy.” He kissed his shoulder blade, mouthed along the edge of the bone there, and scraped his teeth along the bumps of his spine. Robert whimpered for him and Henrik squeezed his balls gently, then again, harder, rubbing his thumb against the base of his cock and up its length as he rocked into him again.

“Come for me,” he ground out, grabbing his balls harder still, rolling them between his strong fingers. He squeezed them again, so hard it had to hurt terribly, and bit down on the slope of his shoulder, rolling his hips forward to press into him. “Come,” he ordered, solid and firm, and Robert sobbed against the sheets, begging quietly between gasps for breath, shoving his cock against the mattress, into Henrik’s hand, and shook all over, groaning loud as he came. It would be a mess but Henrik didn’t care all that much. It was worth it for this, to see Robert so beautiful as he trembled beneath him, spilling himself and moaning, and Henrik squeezed his balls again, more gently, watching him shake, overstimulated. There were a few tears at the corners of his eyes when he turned his head, and his hair was a mess, but he looked so, so happy.

“Thank you, sir,” Robert sobbed as he came down again, still trembling all over, “thank you, thank you.”

“Shh,” Henrik whispered. He let him go, kissing his skin gently, reassuring. He pulled out of him, wincing a little as he did, and rolled off him to collect Robert into his arms instead, wrapping them around him and pulling him close. Robert sighed and relaxed against him, worn out and utterly content.

Henrik closed his eyes, rubbing his back and holding him, whispering quiet compliments into his ear. Robert smiled and melted against him until Henrik rolled onto his back and let the older man flop on top of him, beak-like nose pressed against the side of Henrik’s neck. They laid there for a long time, until Henrik almost though Robert had fallen asleep again, and he was near to it himself. Then Robert hummed in quiet appreciation and stroked Henrik’s chest hair and his muscular pectorals and his strong biceps.

“Feeling all right?” Henrik asked quietly, kissing his temple.

“Great,” Robert mumbled, awake and coming back to himself but still midly incoherent. “Better than I’ve felt in days.” He paused. “You were right before, we should get up.”

“No,” Henrik muttered, rubbing the small of his back, taking his hand and holding it, tangling their fingers together. “We’re in no hurry today. We can stay here for a little while longer, then clean up.”

The mattress sank slightly as one of their cats jumped up onto the blankets to join them, flopping down gracelessly at the foot of the bed, and Henrik shifted until his face was pressed up next to Robert’s, their noses pressed together, breath mingling. “Love you,” Henrik whispered. He didn’t say it all that often, Robert knew too well he preferred to express his love in other ways, but in the quiet afterglow, it welled up in his chest and came out before he’d even thought about it.

Robert cupped Henrik’s cheek in his hand, rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone, thin fingers along his jawline. “I love you, too,” he muttered back, smiling stupidly, still relaxed and sated, and Henrik closed his eyes, smiled back, and kissed him.


End file.
